


this is a title

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Andrew murdered a guy, Knives, Oops, Panicking, Someone get him to stop, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: a bunch of shorts with my ocs in them





	this is a title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andrew murders a guy.

_Oh god._

I can't breathe. He's just lying there, and there's blood all over the ground, and _oh god I think I stabbed him, is he dead? I hope he's not dead. Fuck, fuck, please don't be dead..._

But he's lying there, and he's not breathing, so he's probably dead. There's a knife in my hand, and there's blood on the knife and on my clothes. It's on my hands, too. I'm pretty sure I stabbed him. _Oh my god I'm going to jail._

The knife falls on the ground with a metallic clanging noise, and I jump in surprise. It takes a moment to realize I just dropped the knife. _I have to pick it up. I can't leave it here, they'll figure out it was me if I do._

I'm scared. _Where the hell is Nate when you need him? He'd know what to do, I bet. He always knows what to do._

Except that he's not here, and so I need to do this by myself. I pick up the knife again, turning it over in my hands and taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. _This is my own problem, and it's my job to fix it._

I take a closer look at the guy that I probably-most-likely stabbed. I don't know him. He's just another average-looking guy. If I saw him on the street, I wouldn't think twice about him, except I clearly did because here he is, dead on the ground, and here's a bloody knife and I'm holding it with bloody hands. _I wonder what he did that I stabbed him._

I touch him. _It. It's not a him anymore._ It's not warm anymore. _Of course it's not. It's dead. Who knows how long you were standing there._ The blood's sticky and wet, but it's not warm either, and there's not much coming out of the body anymore. _It's definitely dead. I should stop touching it._

I stand up again. _I have to get rid of this somehow. Maybe I could burn it. At the very least, I should hide it._

I try to pick the body up and end up falling over. It's too heavy. But I don't want to drag it and get blood everywhere. There has to be some way to get it out of this alley without leaving a trail. _Is there a human-sized bag around here? Maybe I should just leave it here. No, that's stupid._

Searching the alleyway brings up nothing. There's a dumpster, but it's too high for me to dump the body in easily, and I can't even pick the body up anyway. And there's a trash can, but again, I can't pick up the body, and it wouldn't be hidden anyway.

An idea comes to mind. _I could cut it into smaller pieces. Then I could put those in the dumpster._ The knife is certainly sharp enough. It would take a while, but it could work.

And so I set to work.

 

~~

 

“Did...did you ever feel afraid after you killed someone?” It's a weird question. Honestly, it's not what I expected the new girl to ask after Winifred introduced me (without my permission). _I really have to get her to stop introducing me as Yandere Mom._

Still, it's only polite to answer, and so I answer with the truth.

“All the time, newbie. All the time.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins.


End file.
